Lift Conversations
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Gibbs tells Kate how he feels - oneshot Kibbs - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N:** I just had this idea from a couple of episodes ago that was recently on TV. Please R&R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate looked up from her computer and saw Gibbs staring at her with big puppy dog eyes. Realising Kate was staring at him staring at her; Gibbs got up from his desk and ran up the stairs. Kate watched him leave and when he was walking along the balcony, she saw Gibbs turn his head towards her and had a small smile on his lips.

**x-x-x**

As Gibbs took the stairs two at a time he was arguing with himself whether or not to tell Kate how he feels. Gibbs slowly walked along the top and turned his head to look down at Kate. Just before he turned the corner, Gibbs saw Kate get up from her chair and head for the lift. He guessed Kate was probably heading down to Abby's lab. Gibbs knew Kate and Abby are great friends; they liked to talk about their problems hoping to find a solution. '_Kate is probably going to ask Abby why her boss was staring at her like a stupid idiot'_ Gibbs frowned. He quickly ran towards the lift and pressed the button. A few seconds later it appeared and he got in, the lift then started to head downwards. It slowed and the doors opened.

"Hi, Kate," Gibbs smiled, taking a step to the side, allowing her more room to stand.

"What are you doing here? I thought you took the stairs up," Kate frowned, entering the lift.

"I did," Gibbs nodded. "Just saving my knees from wear and tear," he continued and watched as the doors closed. After a few seconds of the lift began to travel down Gibbs moved forward and flicked the emergency switch. He moved back and stared across at Kate, who then glanced over her shoulder at McGee standing in the corner quietly with a puzzled expression on his face. "Kate, there is something you need to know," Gibbs said, looking into her eyes.

"I don't think this is a good time," Kate said staring back at him.

"You can go talk to Abby once I've finished telling you what I need to say," Gibbs frowned.

"Alright," Kate sighed.

"Things have been so muddled up lately I'm not sure when this really happened," Gibbs frowned, staring at the floor.

"When what happened?" Kate asked.

"Why don't you let me finish and you'll know," Gibbs smirked, looking back at her.

"Ok," Kate nodded, putting a finger to her lip.

"Well I guess I've known for a while it's just I'm not sure when the specific moment was that I knew I love you," Gibbs smiled, taking a short pause. "I know what you must be thinking, how can someone so old could love a person half his age and he is her boss. But I can't help the way my heart feels nor can I change it. I've tried so hard to forget about you but it never works, which could have something to do with the fact that I see you nearly every day. I'm not saying that's a bad thing but it was hard at the point when I was trying to forget my love for you," Gibbs finished and stared at Kate, waiting for an answer. He kept on waiting for the next few minutes but she never said anything. All the time Gibbs was staring at her red-painted lips. He tilted his head slightly and moved forward. Gibbs had two options; he was ether going to be thrown back in disgust or kissed by Kate showing she loved him back. Gently he pressed his lips against hers waiting for a response. For several seconds nothing happened and he decided to step back and stop looking like a fool. Kate's hands suddenly moved to the back of his head pulling him forward to kiss him. Moments later Kate let go of Gibbs and stepped back. "Don't you love me?" Gibbs frowned confused.

"I do, it's just poor Tim looks like he about to pass out or something," Kate giggled. Gibbs' jaw dropped down as he looked past Kate's shoulder to see McGee standing in the corner white as a ghost.

"MCGEE!" Gibbs shouted, making him even more terrified. "This conversation never happened, you never saw us kiss and we are certainly not a couple!" Gibbs boomed.

"N-no, boss," McGee replied his voice shaky just likes his whole body.

"Good, Tim," Gibbs smiled and squeezed Kate's hand. "I'm glad we had this little chat," Gibbs said lightly kissing Kate on the check before switching the lift back on.

**- The End -**


End file.
